Amloth
by Nad E. Nee
Summary: They looked at me expectantly as if wondering who I was. Come to think of it, what’s my name? It was then I fainted.


_She felt absurd as she donned on the fluffy pink dress and bright pink stiletto heels. It was just a dance with Thomas Reed. There shouldn't be a need for such ceremony. Yes, it was her **first** date and dance with a boy but her mother insisted she wear the ridiculous outfit! She put it on of course and looked at herself in the mirror only to scrunch her nose in distaste. She felt uncomfortable and awkward in this get-up! She was about to go back to her closet when her bedroom grew colder. She glanced at her open window and would have closed it if she hadn't been blown backwards… _

-0-

I opened my eyes when I felt something scratchy wrap around my ankle. I turned to look down to see a twisted, knobbly root pull me towards a tree. It wasn't just any tree it was a willow tree. I scrambled to escape from its grasp and tried using my voice to scream for help but strangely, the words could not come. I was silent. I kicked with my free root but I think I angered it more than I should have. I attempted to make some noise to gain the attention of anyone who could help me out with this demented plant that appeared to have a life of its own.

_Help me! Please someone help me!_ I mouthed the words but no sound escaped my voice box. I almost gave up then and there if it weren't for a strange and cheerful voice singing through the woods. I could not understand what he was saying but he appeared as if from nowhere! He wore a bright blue jacket, yellow boots, brown pants and an odd hat on his head with a long white feather. The tone of his song changed when he saw me. The bizarre man with the odd voice became earthier, firmer but no less joyous. The root gave way and I found that I could finally move without hindrance. I didn't want to take any chances and went towards the strange man with the funny cap. I tried to say thank you but no words came out from my mouth. At this point, I realized I could no longer speak freely. He probably thought so too for he gave me a curious smile before beckoning me to follow him. I did so. We trekked for what seemed like hours through the forest, he singing for the world to hear and I silent. Every once in a while he will turn to me and ask a question but seeing that I could not talk or comprehend what he was saying, he chuckled and we continued onwards in the same pattern. Finally, it was dusk and we reached his home. A tall, beautiful woman dressed in green with long blonde hair and a welcoming presence greeted us.

"Goldberry." The man with a funny hat and strange attire said proudly gesturing at the woman. I smile shyly. Never have I ever been in such presences. Perhaps I was in a dream? I felt confused. First of all, I don't remember ever seeing strange men and pretty women like these two nor can I ever recall how I came to be here…well I knew how it's just the technicalities. I mean I was just rescued by an odd fellow from a thinking and hostile willow tree only to be in the threshold of his home greeted by a beautiful woman. They looked at me expectantly as if wondering who I was. Come to think of it, what's my name? It was then I fainted.

-0-

_Thomas looked enraged! His normally handsome face was red while a wild bull wanting dominance replaced his normally cool demeanour. She felt more than afraid for her safety. In a firm voice that hid her nerves, she spoke…but words did not come forth from her mouth and her surroundings began to change…her date disappeared and she was lost in a mist that felt like tearing her apart._

-0-

I awoke feeling utterly terrified. The boy felt familiar to me and yet I could not remember altogether what my dreams meant. I sat up from where I was. I was sitting upon a large, comfortable bed with clean white sheets and a warm green blanket. The bed itself was off to the left-hand side of a large wooden door. To my right was a sitting area with a basin and jar while behind me was a wooden window. I got out of bed to explore and found to me amazement that I was wearing a long white nightgown that felt a little too big. Funny…I don't recall wearing this before. In fact, I think I was wearing blue pants, a black sweater, and socks with laced up shoes that felt quite comfortable.

After standing beside the window gazing out into the once menacing forest now bathed in a warm friendly light I finally remembered that I was in the house of the strange man and I'm assuming, his wife Goldberry. Then everything came rushing back. I felt the shock wash over me once more. I had no recollection of how I got to this place or why. Most importantly, I didn't know who I was. There was a slight tapping sound at the door and I went to it, automatically opening it. It was Goldberry and she gracefully walked in with a large wooden tray laden with food. I felt my stomach gurgle and I felt heat rush to my face.

I can remember some things and yet I cannot remember others. For example my name, my family, my friends or where I came from. I knew everything else but not those specifics. I felt lost without an identity. Quite a predicament I suppose. Goldberry spoke in words that were more lyrical in quality than that of the strange man. She slowly taught me what certain words were and soon, I began understanding the language…to some degree…I think.

I don't know how long I stayed with them. We took it slow. I found out that the odd fellow that rescued me from the clutches of the thinking Willow was Tom Bombadil. I learned that he was who he was and would not compromise himself for anyone. He taught me how to be kind to the forest and in turn how to gain knowledge from the woods. He showed me the Barrow Downs, an odd assortment of hills that were home to Barrow-Wights, one of the many hidden dangers here. However, these outings were only after every other week when the day was warm and the sun was out. Most of the time, I learned my letters and how to understand what either Master Tom or Goldberry told me. Using ink and paper, I told them what I knew (which was little) and if they knew anything about me. From the beginning, they did not hide their lack of knowledge as to my appearance but just let me learn and grow in what Mistress Goldberry said; 'Like a flower, you must first grow your roots before you blossom."

That is what they named me, Blossoming Flower or Amloth. Technically my name meant Uprising Flower however Master Tom shrugged it off when I pointed that out through my various written conversations.

"You are who you are and only you can change who you become." Quite vague were his opinions and most of the time he sang. I suppose I was quite happy living with them but when one does not know who they are or their origins, they soon become desperate to make their way to what they hoped could lead them to some answers.

"You are restless Amloth." Mistress Goldberry said as we sat as was customary with the items we used to make clothing. I was growing, apparently and the old clothes I wore when I first came here were beginning to fade. I needed new ones so the Master and Mistress decided that today would be my sewing day. I would be making my own pants, shirt, socks and other articles of clothing if I were to continue living here. I came to expect the unpredictable schedules that Master Tom and Mistress Goldberry laid out for me. I glanced up at her puzzled though deep in my heart I understood what she meant.

Lately, I was getting anxious. I knew that I couldn't remain with them forever despite their kindness and patience. It had been eighteen months since I first arrived in the forest and it wouldn't be long before I would be making plans to head out in search of my past. In fact, I was already making plans to leave behind Master Tom and Mistress Goldberry's home.

"It has been a long time since you came here. It is apparent that you wish to know more of your heritage." I nodded when Mistress Goldberry spoke. She was once again correct. "It will not be long now little flower. Wait by the by, Master Tom will tell you when."

It was the strangest conversation I had with my female guardian thus far and I've had many. It felt as if she knew when I would be leaving soon. I was used to this vague foreshadowing though and as requested, I waited. Dusk fell and we put away our sewing things before preparing for the evening meal. I cut the fruit and vegetables in the way Mistress Goldberry taught me and watched her cook the fish that Master Tom had brought home earlier that afternoon. Soon the house smelled of warmth and comfort.

Master Tom came in soon afterwards and we sat for our meal. We ate mostly in silence, revelling in the dinner before cleaning away our things. Master Tom soon asked me to sit by him though and it was tonight that he told me I would be able to go and make my way. He said it in his usual singsong way with the exception of a sad look in his usually merry eyes.

"Little flower that came to us through Old Man Willow, I ask you listen to Old Tom speak. Within two nights and two days, you will be making your way to Bree. Tomorrow you will finish making your pretty clothes and upon the trail, I will lead you on, to the town of Hobbits and men you will journey too. Stay there a while if it suits you."

I nodded, my voiceless mouth opening and letting out a sigh.

"To bed! Old Tom and fair Goldberry must speak by the by. Ears of a child though soundless must not be reached, so off and sleep!"

I nodded and did as I was bid. Shock once again settled into my mind. I would not have long to prepare for my journey.

-0-

_She was running through the crowd trying to catch up with her father before he boarded on to his plane. She stood before the gates and watched him disappear. She looked up at her mother who had tears in her eyes and at her older sister who was holding her baby brother in her arms. Papa was going away and no one seemed capable of stopping him! She called out his name but he didn't turn. She felt as if she had barely a chance to say hello let alone good-bye…_


End file.
